Warriors book 1
by Isaiahramos74
Summary: Jason Myers was a young boy whose life was consumed by vengeance when one from the slender woods kills his family. Very bad summary I will get better


Prologue

 **Welcome to a story that I've been meaning to write for a year and a half. I hope that you enjoy. I only own some character names. All creepypasta belong to there respective authors. Another thing I own are the story arcs.**

3 years.

3 years is how long Jason has been hunting them. That night, he thinks, he killed them. Jason remembers what he did. That bastard of a killer.

Jeff, he thinks, I will bury you alongside slenderman.

He enters the forest thinking back on those he slaughtered.

Jason the toymaker.

Suicide Sadie.

Shadowlurker.

Grace.

The Cat Hunter.

And countless others.

He now makes for the last few creepypastas left.

Ben Drowned.

Sally Williams.

The slender brothers.

And Jeff the killer himself.

Jason enters a certain spot, a small clearing where, if one looked up, could see the moon shining brightly and bathe in its light. He stopped to bask in the light as he recounts that fateful night.

March 30,2009

Jason was lying in bed. He couldn't sleep a wink. He was going to be a big brother. I can't wait, he thought.

He was finally going to sleep when he heard a scream that still haunts him. That scream came from his mother who at the time was pregnant with his new sister. He ran out of his room and saw a man standing there. This man had long, black hair, burned eyelids, a white hoodie, and a crude smile cut into his mouth. Jason stared in horror before running to the door, only to be cut off by this man. He whispered in Jason's ear,"Go. To. Sleep".

Before anyone could do anything, Jason kneed the man in the gut and ran back to his room, jumping out his window. He continued to run until he collapsed 7 miles outside of his town. He began sobbing for what felt like forever until he finally passed out from exhaustion.

He was found by a police officer the next morning. The officer was investigating the home when she received an anonymous report of a boy who appeared to be unconscious. She rushed over to the scene as she couldn't stand the sight of a child hurt. Not since her miscarriage 5 weeks prior. This officer was simply known as Maria. She decided to take him and adopt him until she could find some good parents. After all that happened Officer Maria decided to adopt him. Jason then quickly learned how to use a gun, a knife, and even a sword. Maria then began to understand why Jason wanted to go out and kill the man who murdered his parents. After all who could blame him.

Jason snapped out of his flashback and whipped to his right. There, standing before him, was the Slenderman himself. Jason readied his weapon to attack.

Jason then kept walking away knowing that the attack wasn't coming from Slenderman, rather he was an illusion. Jason knew that this was Zalgo's work. He continued to walk deeper into the forest. He noticed the 5th page, having already passed the first four. He was getting closer to the mansion, he could feel it. The mist was lifting, the forest was lightening, and the mansion was in sight. Jason stopped as if sensing something behind him. He dodged to the right, and just in time as he saw a black tendril slashed at a nearby tree, cutting it in half, narrowly missing him.

"So you're done playing around, right", Jason growled.

Slenderman gave no response, instead opting to grab Jason with his tentacle. Jason side stepped, crashing into a tree. He knew he was bleeding but had no time to assess the damage. He quickly ran to the nearest tree and loaded his rifle. He managed to get one shot out before the rifle was knocked out of his hand. He grunted, diving out of the way of an oncoming tree. Jason began to notice that the other creepypasta were beginning to watch him from the safety of the mansion. They knew why he was here, and he knew they were afraid. He couldn't smirk at their fear as he ducked under another strike.

"I'm done playing around now", Jason yelled through grit teeth. He pulled out his sword and swung, piercing Slenderman and cutting off a tentacle. Jason tried an upward slash, only to hit nothing but thin air as Slenderman had teleported behind him, almost hitting him. Jason sucked in a breath, and swung again. Whatever happened he was going to kill the Slenderman. Jason let out a cry of rage and swung behind him. He hit his mark. A shill cry behind him and a pain unlike any other washes over him, immobilizing him. Jason then saw one of SlenderMan's tentacles pierce his body. He felt numb, he felt cold, he felt...peaceful. He could see Slenderman slowly bleeding him out.

The last thing he saw was a flash of lightening, and it looked like, someone was in the lightening.

It started out as a normal day for Isaiah.

Well, as normal as it could be.

It had been 3 days since Isaiah woke up from his coma. After he woke up he began to exhibit powers. He found himself sometimes 25 miles away from home, then when sprinting back, he was at his school. Currently he was sitting in a jail cell after confronting his friend's killer. Isaiah had willfully gone into police custody. He released when he was declared innocent, being able to go back to school until the year ended. Throughout summer Isaiah had an uneasy feeling throughout summer. But if you were struck by lightning and put into a two week coma, you'd be paranoid as well. As he neared the end of July, he realized something was wrong. Every time he neared a forest something was screaming. Sounded like a monster. Finally he decided to investigate using his somewhat mastered powers.

9:15 p.m.

Isaiah was running through the forest, panting and bleeding. He could hear screams of rage but couldn't focus with a red-eyed hedgehog constantly slashing at him. Then there was the doll. It kept repeating this same phrase, "Can you feel the sunshine?"over and over again. Isaiah was running faster and faster, his lightning emitting from him and tearing up anywhere he moved. He ran to what appeared to be a large mansion. Now he was hearing the screams of rage and pain. He had to reach them, so he slowed down just long enough to deliver a powerful punch to the raging hedgehog.

"What are these things, and why are they so...horrifying?"

These were, after all, monsters that a mere 10 year old boy shouldn't be seeing.

All thoughts left him as he heard a human cry of pure agony and pain. Isaiah rounded the corner to witness Slenderman jam his tentacle through the boy.

Without wasting time' Isaiah grabbed the nearest object he could find, a fallen tree branch, and swung at the Slenderman. A loud shriek and the Slenderman was stumbling away in pain. Before Isaiah could leave, he turned towards the mansion and saw a boy with red eyes in a green tunic like in the legend of Zelda, and a girl with long, brown hair and bleeding from her head, staring at him. Isaiah choked back tears and whisked the boy away from the forest before muttering to himself a thought he has kept to himself since he was 5 years old.

"Ben and Sally, I will save you, one day".


End file.
